


Genie What?

by orphan_account



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 365 Writing ChallengeFebruary Third; A genie has granted your wish to build your perfect space forreading and writing. What’s it like?In the end, his room was a mess.It was covered head to toe in pink glitter, and his lava lamp was now broken.Who, might you ask, is responsible for all this mess?Well, that answer is quite simple; a stupid ass fly.





	Genie What?

Bradley looked at the lava lamp on his bedside table, frowning at the pink thing. He absolutely hated it. His grandma had gotten it for him, even though she knew for a fact he was a boy. It was really weird, to be honest. It wasn’t like he was trans or something; he was literally born with a penis. 

A small fly landed on its side, brushing up against the hot thing and falling to the desk below it. Must have died from the heat. Bradley couldn’t blame it, to be honest; the thing had been on for literally days. 

There was the sound of cracking glass, and the lamp broke open with a sudden boom. What the actual fuck? 

Bradley stood up and made his way to his window, opening it up t let some of the smoke out. How had liquid caused a fire, he would never know. A wisp of pink came out of the pile of broken glass, and a figure stood above Bradley’s bed. 

What. 

The. 

HELL. 

She was dressed head to toe in pink, like one of the girls on the covers of Brenda, Bradley’s sister’s, girl magazine. She wore her long black hair in a ponytail that laid on her shoulder, which was bare because of her lack o clothing. It looked as if she was wearing a bathing suit. 

“Heya! I’m Sophie, and I’ll be your genie for the day! Because you rubbed my lamp, you have summoned me into your world!"

Bradley looked to the fly, who was still sitting on his desk dead as a doorknob. "I didn't-"

"Now, you have three wishes, but there's something you need to know before you can make them.” Bradley sighed. This was definitely a dream. A really, really fucked up dream. 

“What are the conditions?” He asked, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. It was a dream, so why shouldn’t he act in it? Who knows, it could be fun. 

Sophie grinned, raising a hand and pointing to the ceiling as if something was actually there. “Okay, so, they need to be used to make your own; dun dun dun dun! Writing room!”

Bradley gaped at her. “Seriously?” He asked. The genie nodded. “Yeah! I can do anything you want for it! You can have chairs, books, anything you want in them!” 

Bradley scoffed, flipping his hair to the side. “Well, that’s lame.” Her smile dropped for a moment before her face went to one of anger. “No, it’s not!” She said, a puff of glittery pink wisps coming out of her hand. Bradley shrugged. “Actually, yeah. It kinda is.”

Sophie hunched her shoulder and grit her teeth. Somebody was offended. “B-but you love to write! You’ve been doing it daily!” He scoffed, messing with the sleeve of his jacket. “It’s been for school. I hated every minute of it.”

Sophie groaned, throwing her hands in their air in defeat. “You are so rude! Like, dude, I’m just saying! Didn’t your parents teach you to always take gifts, even if you don’t like them?” Bradley shrugged once again, leaning against the frame of his window. 

“Yep. But they never said anything about genies’ giving me crap.” 

The genie growled, snapped her fingers, and was gone. The only thing that was left was a pile of glass and liquid, all of which was covered with right pink glitter. 

Bradley looked up as his door opened, revealing his mother. She looked to the broken lava lamp and scowled, glaring daggers at her on. “Bradley! How many times have I told you that you can’ be breaking the things your grandmother gets for you? She loves you so much, and spent good money on the things you don’t like!” 

“It wasn’t me!” 

“Like hell, it wasn’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, ask questions, and if you want give kudos!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
